


Punishment

by QueenoftheCapes



Series: Yes, Miss Lane [2]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awful Drink Recipes, BDSM, Comedy, F/M, I've Got A Crush On You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheCapes/pseuds/QueenoftheCapes
Summary: Clark gets punished by his dominatrix.  Not as smutty as it sounds, since Lois is genuinely mad at him this time.





	Punishment

 

Lois strolled casually up to the bar, not even sparing more than a disinterested glance at him as she set down the tray of empties. He was starting to think she hadn't recognized him, when she suddenly said, “Get me a drink. One part gin, one part vodka, one part whiskey, a shot of beer, and six hits of Tabasco.”

 

He nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as he mixed the vile concoction. “Your drink,” he said placidly, setting it on the bar.

 

Her eyes met his, a mischievous spark dancing in them. “Oh, it's not for me.” She lowered her voice. “Drink up.”

 

“Yes, Mis—” He broke off.

 

“Dane,” she snapped. “It's Lola Dane, here, and don't slip up.”

 

He nodded, then drained the glass quickly before anyone could notice him drinking on the job. Even so, the revolting “cocktail” coated his tongue, trapping the flavors in his mouth. He grimaced, setting the empty glass on the tray with the others.

 

Her smile was brief. “You know, it's a little less fun when I know that y—*some people* can swallow bombs.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better,” he said after a moment of fruitlessly trying to scrape his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “*some people* have a lot more sensitive taste-buds than most humans would.”

 

The smile returned in full force, and he could hear her breathing turn slightly ragged. The moment was broken, though, when Toni Taylor came up to the bar. “Charlie!”

 

“Exclusive,” he whispered quickly, and Lois rolled her eyes at his unnecessary message before fading back into the crowded nightclub. He took a second to compose himself before turning to face his new “boss”.

 

**********

 

Oh, he was in such trouble...

 

“Kent!” she hissed, kicking her legs as he lugged her towards the dumpsters. “Have you lost your mind?! This is...insubordination!”

 

“I'm sorry, Miss Lane,” he whispered back.

 

She struck his back, ineffectually. “Oh, don't you dare!” she growled. “You'll pay for this! So help me, you'll...!” She froze when he reached the dumpster. “...No! Stop! RED LIGHT!”

 

He winced even as he dropped her in. Yes, he was definitely going to pay. But then, maybe being punished would be kind of fun? Lois could be so creative when she was angry, after all...

 

**********

 

His heart pounded as he stepped off the elevator the next morning. Naturally, he hadn't seen Lois for the rest of the night, and she hadn't answered any of his calls. He started off toward the coffee station, wondering what terrible fate she would have in store for him...

 

...and froze when he saw her standing in front of the machine, smiling pleasantly at him.

 

“Oh, hi, Clark!” she said, her voice sweet and cheerful. She nodded toward the steaming cup in her hand. “I was just getting myself a coffee. Want some?”

 

He stared at her. “What?”

 

She shrugged. “If you don't, it's okay. I just thought I'd offer.”

 

His eyes flicked from her to the coffee. “I...I don't...what?”

 

“There's also donuts.” She waved towards the opened box on the table. “Not a great selection, but there's a couple of those cake ones you like still left.”

 

“I...uh...” He glanced from her, to the coffee, to the donuts. “What?”

 

She sipped her coffee, her expression the picture of serenity. “Would you like me to run out and get you something else, Clark? The bakery isn't too far.”

 

He stared at her for several seconds, then ran to his desk.

 

**********

 

Every few seconds, he glanced up from his computer and sought her out. For the most part, she seemed to be engrossed in her own work, but occasionally he would catch her smiling back at him. At one point, she came to stand behind him, reading the article over his shoulder.

 

“That's very good,” she commented. “You have a nice way with words, Clark.”

 

He squirmed in his seat. “I...I...uh...thanks?”

 

“You're welcome.” She favored him with another sunny smile that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Did you want to look mine over, when you're done? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I value your opinion.”

 

Clark thought he might pass out.

 

**********

 

By the end of the day, his nerves were stretched thin. Lois had offered him everything from help with his research, to fetching his lunch, to making an excuse for him when he was called away as Superman. No sooner had he staggered back to his desk when he felt her hands come to rest on his shoulders.

 

“Oh, Clark, you seem so tense!” she purred. “Would you like a neck rub?”

 

He broke into a cold sweat. “M-Miss Lane...please...”

 

She brought her lips close to his ear. “Oh, please, just call me Lois.”

 

At that point, his heart stopped.

 

**********

 

His hands were shaking when he knocked on her door. Thankfully, she answered it fairly quickly. He immediately stumbled inside and dropped to his knees in front of her. “Please can we go back to normal?!” he begged.

 

“Normal?” she echoed, sounding genuinely confused. “Whatever do you mean, Clark?”

 

“I mean...” He took several breaths in quick succession, then bowed his head. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry I threw you in a dumpster, and I'm sorry I blew your cover, and I'm sorry I intruded on your story without your permission! Just...please, can we go back to the way things were? I just...I...I...”

 

“Quiet!” she snapped. “Get up.”

 

He looked up at her, his eyes filling up with hope. She folded her arms and glared at him as he slowly rose to his feet.

 

“Now, then...” She snapped her fingers. “Make me a cup of coffee. Use orange juice instead of sweetener. Oh, and add some salt and pepper, and just a little mustard.”

 

In minutes, he had the beverage ready for her. “Your coffee, Miss Lane.”

 

She shook her head. “We're not at work right now, Clark; it's 'Mistress' here.” A grin spread across her face. “And the coffee isn't for me.”

 

 

The End

 


End file.
